1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the fields of portable printers and portable data entry devices.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The following prior art is made of record: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,486,259 and 5,483,624; Symbol Technologies, Inc. manual entitled SPT 1500, pages 1 through 20, Copyright 1998; Symbol Technologies, Inc. internet site, Product Information, SPT 1500 Palm Terminal Series, pages 1 through 3, Mar. 23, 1999; Axiohm Thermal Printer Mechanism, User's Manual THTP Series, Preliminary Issue, reference 3104660-FDE, October 1998.